You Wouldn't Believe He Wasn't On Drugs
by Mirai 71
Summary: After an accident with the androids, Mirai Gohan finds himself in totally different world unable to get home. but with all these stange people, who arent the age they're supposed to b, popping up Gohan wonders if he's been taking drugs.
1. Fun Fairs Are Problematic

You Wouldn't Believe He Wasn't On Drugs

It had started out like just a normal day. You know, wake up, listen to radio about android attacks while eating breakfast, then listen to Bulma gibbering about her 'Time Machine', then listen to Trunks whine and whine and whine. Yes, that was how it started every day, except today...

"But Goh--" Suddenly, there was huge explosion in the nearby city.

Gohan rolled his eyes. Great. Another breakfast ruined by the metallic gits. Then again, lots of meals were ruined that way.

Lucky for Trunks that the explosion happened just before Gohan decided that wringing his neck would be a good idea.

But, as always, with the luck come the unlucky. And this went to Gohan. "Awwwww! Gohan! I wanna come! Please PLEASE let me come!" Trunks pleaded in that disgustingly annoying voice.

At that moment it time, Gohan would have smashed his own face into his cereal bowl if it meant that Trunks would shut up.

"No Trunks' you can't. Just think what your mum would do to me if you died."

So that's what Trunks did. He thought for a second. Then decided that: "Would 

being crucified really be *that* bad?" 

Gohan tried to think of a way out of this.... Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea to get Trunks to stay!

"Okay! You can come with me." Trunks' yells for joy made Gohan want to willingly throw himself into a pit full of bloodsucking cockroaches. "But on one condition. You have to do 10,000 press-ups first." Gohan was sure that by the time Trunks had completed these, he would be done with the Androids.

"But Gohan!" Trunks started again. Inwardly, Gohan flinched, but on the outside he kept a straight face. "That'll take too long!!" Gohan's hands clutched the fabric of his gi which covered his thighs. "I want to go NOW!!" 

Gritting his teeth, Gohan tried to smile nicely. "Come on! Hurry up! I'm going to have a shower!" And with that Gohan walked off. 

"But Gohan!" he whined again, "I want to go! I bet I can beat them without super Saiyan! I'm strong!" Gohan swore that Trunks would have followed him into the bathroom, had he not locked the door. Trunks pounded on it. "I can help!"

Behind the locked door, Gohan was gripping his hair, trying to pull it out. This kid was too much! Why couldn't he just "GO AWAY!!!". Instantly, Gohan slapped a hand over his mouth. Why'd he say that? Gohan shrugged and walked over to the window, opening it, and flying off.

He doubted that Trunks would even realize that he had left the bathroom, and was probably still pounding on the door and yelling. Now was the perfect time to go and face the androids without the interruptions of Trunks. He remembered the good old days, when he could get beaten up without the purple haired kid's interruptions.

"Gohan!? GOHAN!!! Let me in or I'm gonna go by myself!" Trunks threatened. He waited a few minutes, but Gohan ever answered. "FINE!" He screamed at the locked door. "I'm leaving!" And he did. Meanwhile, five minutes after he started flying, Gohan realized that he really did need to use the bathroom. 

He shrugged. "I'm sure the androids will wait." 

He dropped down to the nice, lush piece of woodland that was just below him. Standing behind a tree, he unzipped his fly, and whistled a merry tune as he went around his 'business'. All of a sudden, a very familiar Ki shot past above him, and he swore, wetting the tips of his boots unintentionally at the same time.

Hastily he finished peeing, he flew off after his student, while doing up his fly at the same time. (Multi-tasking. The kids got talent) "Wait! Trunks! Where're you going!" 

"To fight the androids!" Trunks said bravely from up ahead. 

"Oh no you don't!" 

"You forgot to do all those press ups!" Gohan roared, his temper getting the most of him. Well, not his real temper, 'cause his real temper would have like, destroyed something. Like Trunks. But he wasn't using his real temper, so he didn't destroy Trunks. I mean, kill Trunks. "If you can't do all those press ups in time, it just proves that you're not strong enough to fight."

Now, Gohan was a good boy. And he was talented in many things. But there was one thing he could never do. Yes, it was true. This being of perfection had a flaw, his one and only mind you, but a flaw all the same. You want to know what it is? He could never do that choppy thing to the neck, in which you would hit a particular nerve and knock the person out. But still, hoping to God that it would work he sent a chop to Trunks' neck. And to his surprise Trunks dropped out of the sky like a bag of bricks. 

Now, Trunks was no being of perfection like Gohan. But he knew his shit. He knew that Gohan was never able to master that particular... choppy thing. So when Gohan aimed the blow at his neck, Trunks pretend to fall to the ground, unconscious. 

Gohan then did some kind of strange snoopy dance thing in the sky... The kind of snoopy dance that showed you were really happy. And Gohan was really happy. So he did the snoopy dance. It was a good thing that he didn't lose his temper, otherwise Trunks would be dead, and he wouldn't be able to do the snoopy dance, as Bulma would kill him. So he flew on, doing the snoopy dance.

Trunks suppressed his laughter as his watch his master act like a complete idiot in the sky. Not that acting like an idiot wasn't a regular thing for Gohan. Still giggling slightly, Trunks headed off at a run to the town that was being attacked, looking up every now and then to his master still above him doing the weird dance of his. 

Gohan was so wrapped up in the snoopy dance that he didn't notice that Trunks' Ki wasn't nearly as low as it should have been. But snoopy dancing takes up a lot of your attention, even if you are one of those rare males that have the ability to multi task. But he snoopy danced on, and only came to a stop when he saw several explosions in the sky.

"SHIT!" he yelled. "The carnival!!! HOW COULD THEY ATTACK A CARNIVAL!!" he screamed and flared into Super Saiyan. "THOSE HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" As he flew towards the androids, the androids, which were never blind nor deaf, saw and heard him coming. 

"Stupid human." Seventeen said with a smirk. "I thought he would've given up after the last time we pummeled his ass into the ground." 

Eighteen sighed. "They never learn." 

"Well, he's blonde today. He gives quite the punch when he's blonde." Eighteen smirked at her brother's comment. "Are you saying that blondes are stronger than brunettes?" Seventeen was about to reply angrily, when all of a sudden, a booted foot came into contact with his head. Unfortunately, Seventeen was not one of those males that could multi task.

Dr. Gero was a genius. Smart by all accounts. You know, he was the type of guy who sat in the back of maths class and actually did maths. And all through his life he created (quoting Harry Potter) many great things, dreadful, yes, but great. But one thing he did not think of while creating the androids was multi-tasking. This made them, while on their own, vulnerable to Gohan's greatness. But while in pairs multi-tasking was not an essential. Sooo… Eighteen started kicking Gohan's ass while Seventeen regained his footing.

Gohan was lucky in the fact that he could multi task, but unfortunately, he couldn't split himself in two. So even though he could multi task, and they couldn't multi task OR snoopy dance, there was still only one of him against two of them. So he decided to kick ass back. 

Unfortunately, soon they got the upper hand and he was flung into one of those boat rides. For half an hour Gohan sat in the boat, shuddering, eyes wide in shock, stunned by the horrible song they were singing. He screamed as they repeated the song for the fifty-third time. "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all." IT WAS HORRIBLE!! 

"Get me out! Get me out!! GET ME OUT!!!!" He screamed again. 

Now, the androids, found this rather funny. Who wouldn't? I mean, come on! Son Gohan trapped in a boat, being forced to listen to one of the most insane songs of all time? It's funny. Anyway, they were laughing so much, they were out of breath. Do androids actually breathe? Who knows? Who cares? Anyway, they were thoroughly laughing their asses off at the no longer snoopy dancing Gohan.

When suddenly, Trunks came to save the day! "Don't worry Goh--" he stopped suddenly realizing where he was. "I love this ride!" he jumped in with a couple of the dolls and rocked from side to side with them, singing joyfully: "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!!!!!!" As if the ride hadn't been bad enough before, Trunks' voice stood out from the rest, squeaking and squealing like a boy who was going through puberty. Gohan screamed harder and flared his Ki, burning the boat beneath him. 

He was free! Now, as he was happy, the best thing right now would be to do the snoopy dance. But snoopy dances aren't very good for fighting. So he didn't do the snoopy dance, just knocked the androids heads together instead. He looked back at Trunks, annoyed. He was so sure that he got his choppy necky thingy right, for the first time ever!

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the back of his gi top and started zooming backwards through the ride as fast as possible. It was Seventeen. It seemed that you couldn't knock out androids by knocking their heads together, they were impenetrable, they were made of metal! So the androids were still conscious. 

Suddenly, Gohan was back into the daylight. He thought that Seventeen would let him down as soon as they were outside but he didn't. Instead the android threw him at the Farris wheel. 

Now Gohan's head was also hard. In fact, so hard, he could break Bulma's cakes against it, and not feel a thing. But unfortunately, his head was not as hard as the android's. So when his head smashed against one of the support bars, everything went black.

When he awoke, he was at the Worlds Martial Arts Competition Area. Right straight bang in the middle. But it didn't look the same. It looked a whole lot different. Gohan sat up. The huge stands were gone, and the only thing keeping the audience away from the fight was a low brick wall.

"Who are you?" a young sounding voice said from behind him. 

Turning around, he saw what was most definitely a small version of his father. Now, if he had been his counterpart from the past, then Gohan would have thought of him as his little brother Goten. But he wasn't that Gohan. If he was GT Gohan, then he would be used to seeing his father as a small child. But he wasn't GT Gohan either. He was Mirai Gohan, who didn't know about any of these things. So, seeing a small Goku freaked him out. "Who are you?"

The little kid, who was wearing an orange and blue gi, just like Gohan's father did/does, pointed proudly to his chest and said: "I'm Goku." 

Gohan's eyes all but popped out of his head. He couldn't believe it! Here he was talking to his father as a child! But... How'd he get here? 

"Who are you?" Goku repeated. 

"G- Gohan."

"Gohan? Cooked rice? What a dumb name!" Gohan's eyes bugged, as the small Goku turned purple. People don't turn purple. Gohan began to think he was high. But high on what? We all know that Gohan is a good boy, and good boys don't get high. So he wasn't high. But people don't just turn purple every day. "Well yeah. Goku means sky. I think..." Gohan replied, eyeing his father who was now bright orange

"Wait," Goku said scratching his head as his head turned a violent shade of violet. "I had a grandpa called Gohan! Are you the same person? Just younger?" 

Now, a part from the fact that Goku was purple, Gohan couldn't believe how stupid he was! 

"Uhh... no." Gohan replied to his father's counterpart.

Gohan guessed that maybe he had traveled back in time. But people don't travel back in time. It just doesn't happen. No person will ever travel back in time. Ever. "I'm just Gohan." when an apple hit him in the side of the head, he realized he was still in the fighting ring, and that the crowd was getting restless due to the lack of fighting. 'Cause that's what crowds do.

Gohan suddenly wondered. Who was his dad fighting anyway? He turned his head and gasped in shock. The kind of shock that really shocks you. And send weird and slightly painful prickle up and down your body. It was... it was... well no one he knew, anyway.

Whoever it was, seemed kinda weak. Gohan decided to test this, and walked up to the bloke. "Hey," he asked, "What's your power level?" Now sometimes, Gohan does take after his father. Sure, all that studying when he was young made him really clever, but that good ole' Goku gene will always shine through. Humans don't know what power levels are. Gohan forgot that. Damn that Goku gene.

"Uhh..." The fighter said. "3563215790987980563112557862323908067458?" Now, a part from the fact that that is an extremely difficult word to say, Gohan was sure that that wasn't his power level. 

"Ok, cool." Gohan said nodding slightly. "Well, I should probably get out of this ring." he said an apple hit him in the face. "Yes, I should." And with that he flew out of the area and into the audience (who were looking at him weird) to watch the fight. 

When he sat down, the people around him moved away. Huh. They probably thought he was an alien. Well they were right. Half right. He was half alien, and because they thought he was a proper alien, they were only half right. He didn't care anyway. But Goku wasn't having any of this. Turning the colour of bogeys, he started to yell at his future son. Well, not that he knew that of course. But he still yelled, like he was a dad.

"Why are you sitting down?" Goku yelled with all the fury he could muster. "There are no seats anywhere near this area! All that's behind that brick wall is concrete." Gohan soon realized this too, as he fell flat on his ass, bruising it thoroughly. You know, real meanly bruises that you could show your best friends. Unfortunately, his best friend was a squealing little boy who wouldn't appreciate a good bruise. Stupid Trunks. 

Not that he'd want to show Trunks anything down there. He might get ideas. Feeling like an utter fool, he stood up, rubbing his ass. "Where am I supposed to sit then?" He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to sit anymore. Bruises like that where the 'Don't you dare sit down' kind.

So he stood, and watched his father beat his opponent's ass. He watched as match after match went by and suddenly they were at the finals. Goku vs. some really hot chick. Hot yes, but he didn't know where the hell he was... well, he knew WHERE he was but not... where he was... maybe it should've been when... 

Suddenly, a Saiyan space ship crashed in the middle of the arena causing the hot chick and (less importantly) Goku to fly out of the space. 

Gohan was REALLY confused. Now, he didn't even know when he was, since he knew who was in that ship. But it didn't make sense. What was he doing here? 

A slight hissing noise sounded as the door of the space ship opened. And a figure stepped out. His body nearly totally invisible in the smoke. ...

End Chappie! 

MiraiGee-Chan: Wait, you mean Seventeen can't multi-task? 

Android71: Nope!

MiraiGee-Chan: so he can't? o poor poor untalented Seventeen

Android71: Yup. I don't think he can snoopy dance either.

MiraiGee-Chan: shit, that must b tough on him....

Android71: *nods* Snoopy dances are vital. If you have black hair, anyway. And not Vegeta. Vegeta can't snoopy dance.

MiraiGee-Chan: NOOOOOOOOOO! 

Android71: I doubt Vegeta would want to snoopy dance.

MiraiGee-Chan: Yea… ur right… 

REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Me? Water Repelling Shoes and Fred, Dick...

Oh yea! We don't own anything. 

You Wouldn't Believe He Wasn't On Drugs

Gohan was REALLY confused. Now, he didn't even know when he was, since he knew who was in that ship. But it didn't make sense. What was he doing here? 

A slight hissing noise sounded as the door of the space ship opened. And a figure stepped out. His body nearly totally invisible in the smoke. ...

Suddenly the figure started to cough his guts up. Chibi Goku went blue. Gohan decided that the person who he thought it was, couldn't be the person he thought it was, because the person who he thought it was wouldn't cough his guts up over some smoke. Or so he thought.

For some weird reason, the smoke was suddenly gone, one of the those wind things, you know? And there stood Vegeta, in all his Saiyan glory... except... 

Gohan started laughing his ass off. He couldn't believe it! He never thought he'd ever see that again! 

For you see, the only thing that could get Gohan laughing that hard was either Trunks being tortured (mentally or physically he didn't mind) or Vegeta in THAT. 

Yes, for you see there, still with all his Saiyan glory was Vegeta, but he had a slightly ... homosexual appearance about him. Vegeta was wearing his pink 'Bad man' t-shirt and yellow pants. 

Not only that, but he had the strange red hair that he had when he first visited Earth. Gohan was so busy laughing his ass off (Spelt ARSE Kris) that he didn't notice that he was turning the exact same shade of blue that Goku was. Chibi Goku, annoyed by this, went pink instead. Now, Vegeta. Vegeta was pissed. Not only because he couldn't do Gohan's Famous Snoopy Dance, but also, it seemed that so

Some, strange brat was going blue laughing at him. 

Suddenly, Gohan just stopped laughing. It wasn't funny any more. At least, not Vegeta looks at you like that. Vegeta was glaring that famous glare that only he could glare. Gohan gulped. Vegeta doesn't like being laughed at. "Heh.... heh?" Gohan said meekly, squirming on his ASS 'cause is bruises that you show to your friends, were hurting a lot. So bad in fact, that if Gohan didn't know better, he'd say he'd broken his ASS. 

But his ARSE was still firmly in place, and had not fallen off during the course of his laughter. Thankfully. Then he had a thought. He was stronger than Vegeta! In the stage he was now, he couldn't even go super! So first of all, he did his snoopy dance, even though it hurt his ARSE to do so. Vegeta got pissed, because he couldn't do the dance. Chibi Goku tried, but failed, not only making an ARSE of himself in the process, but turning rainbow coloured as well.

"What are you doing brat?" Vegeta questioned Gohan angrily. 

"Uhhh.... b-breathing, sir?" For you see, as big, brave, strong, courageous and tall as Gohan compared to Vegeta, no body could stay looking in his eyes for a while and not tremble slightly. Not sure whether that was a bad thing or not but it still made him tremble. 

Now Goku, who was turning a lovely shade of green and could almost be mistaken for a Namek with hair, was licking his shoes, as he is a genius and KNOWS for a FACT that you need slippery shoes to do the snoopy dance. Alas, though try as he might, he could not get them wet enough as the shoe was made to repel water. 

Yes, as Grandpa Gohan had been quite the clever man. As Chibi Goku liked to be outside all the time, he often did his buisness outside, and on a tree. So the shoes repelled water to avoid any small accidents the boy was bound to have. Chibi Goku was now getting rather pissed, and turned an evil red to show the fact. He wanted to snoopy dance. So, forgetting all things about fighting, he decided to fly over to his son (not that he knew this) and ask how to do it. Vegeta, meanwhile, was getting pissed that Gohan was trembling.

"Stop trembling brat!"

"How do I do it?" 

"What are you so scared of weakling? 

"I tried wetting my shoes!" 

"I wish I didn't have to wear these shonky clothes!" 

"But it didn't work!" 

"Stupid Frieza and his gay uniforms!" 

"They're magic shoes!" 

"That alien is so gay!" 

"And they're pretty and orange!" 

"His wears lipstick!" 

"But they can't do that dance thing!" 

"AND nail polish!" 

"I wish I could do that dance...." 

"It's stupid!" 

And so they ranted. And ranted. And ranted. Until Gohan had been sitting there for so long that his ASS, which was no longer sore, was numb. 

Finally fed up of sitting on his ARSE and taking all that crap, Gohan stood up. "SHUT UP!!!" Goku went pure white in his fright, and even Vegeta shut up. For all of two seconds.

"I wanna know the dance!!!" Chibi Goku whined, turning gray "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!! Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!!!!" Somehow, all this reminded Gohan of that horrible, HORRIBLE ride at the funfair, and this reminded him of Trunks high, squeaky voice. In fact, Chibi Goku sounded just like him. And that was just not happening. One Trunks voice was enough for a whole life time, heck two life times! But another one? No sir-ree, this was not cool. Now, he pulled some duct tape out of his pocket (once again skimming that fact that his Gi does not have pockets nor a fly), and pull some loose holding it threateningly in front of Chibi Goku's mouth. Immediately, Goku shut up, which quite surprised Gohan 'cause it never worked on Trunks. Even when the tape was on Trunks he didn't stop whining. It was so annoying! But its all in the past now... or was it the future? ... Where was he again? 

He decided to ask.

"Hey, what year is this?"

"It's the year that we are in right now!" Said Chibi brightly, forgetting about tha tape. Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes, but secretly he didn't want to admit that he didn't know either.

"Sir!" Gohan pointed to a random man, "What year is it?" 

"Uhh..." The man said. "I don't know!" 

"DOES ANY ONE KNOW WHAT YEAR IT IS?" Gohan shouted over the crowd. 

"No!" They all answered back. 

"Well, that's just great." said Gohan as Goku went orange and blended with his Gi. "That's just *censored* great." Suddenly, someone hit him over the head. 

Now Gohan, is unfortunately one of those people who hated being hit over the head. Fortunately however, he could multitask. So, when the person went to hit him a second time, he both ducked and grabbed the person's wrist, then threw the person so they landed on the floor in front of him. "OH *censored*!!"

Yes, *censored* was right. That was a rough fall/throw. "'cuse me?" Goku said pulling on Gohan's pant leg, which had neither fly nor pocket. "But what does *censored* mean?" 

"Uhhh.... *censored*? Well, it's kinda hard to say for you see..." But Goku had already fallen asleep; leaning against Gohan's leg, drool dripping down on to Gohan's (non-water repelling) shoes. 

Vegeta flinched as each drip fell from Goku's mouth. "Disgusting!" He spat. 

Gohan pried the small, drooly person off of his person, and unceremoniously dumped him on the person who was lying of the floor because Gohan had thrown the person there. (Hmm. Maybe I need to stop saying person. *Goes and buys a thesaurus*) Then, for no reason what so ever (Or maybe it was to show off, who knows?) Gohan began to snoopy dance. Vegeta became jealous, so kicked the PERSON who was 

"Me?" Gohan asked. 

"Me?" Goku asked.

"Me?" The person under Goku asked. 

"Me?" the rest of the audience asked. 

"Vegeta wishes-" Curses, Vegeta thought to himself, damn Frieza and his slave work. He pointed at Gohan. "You." 

"Me?"

"No, the other tall scarred brat with spikey hair."

"Where?" Damn Goku gene again.

"OF COURSE I MEAN YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"But you said..."

"JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"I'm Gohan. And you're Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed narrowly. "How the hell do you know my name?" 

"Because he does!" muffled the muffled person beneath the drooling, yellow Goku.

"He is the wise and all knowing Goten!" Goku cried through the drool.

"But his name is Gohan." Vegeta said. 

"It is?" Goku asked turning indigo. 

"Yes," 

"But that's a weird name." 

"Whatever." Vegeta said turning back to Gohan. "If you are really all knowing, tell me what all of these peoples names are!" 

"Uhhh......" How was he going to do that? He shrugged. "Fred, Dick and Harry." 

"There's more than three boy." 

"Yeah, but that's all the different names there are." 

Suddenly, everyone in the audience nodded. For you see, today was 'Fred, Dick and Harry day' where for the day you had to change your name to Fred, Dick or Harry. 

Total coincidence though. 


	3. Flute? or Piccolo?

You Wouldn't Believe He Wasn't On Drugs

"WOW! YOU ARE ALL KNOWING!!!" screeched Chibi Goku through all the drool, as he turned peachy colour. The person under Chibi Goku and all the drool finally decided to make himself known. 

"Get OFF me Goku!!!"

But Goku wouldn't listen, 'cause he finally realized that today was Fred, Dick and Harry day so he wouldn't answer to anything that wasn't Harry. 

Drool was dripping down Goku's chin still, and dripping on the person's cloak. This cloak was his whole body length and it also had a hood so the person could put it over there head and be all-mysterious and stuff. 

Then, Goku found something quite interesting. Pointy ears. "No dad, don't!" Gohan yelled. But it was too late. Chibi Goku began chewing on the Oh So Interesting ears. All of the Fred's Dick's and Harry's covered their eyes from the impending doom.

"Dad?" Vegeta said. 

"No! Stop!" Gohan cried but to no avail. Not that it really mattered, because the pointy-eared person was in shock. The slurping noises Goku was making were astoundingly loud!

Finally having enough - he did not want drool-covered ears- the person picked Goku up and chucked him on the floor, so he landed on his small, now indigo ass. The Very Tall person stood up, showing that he was very tall.

"Dad?" Vegeta repeated again.

But when the pointy-eared person stood up the cloak didn't quite touch the ground, as the person's huge shoulders were stopping it. But as Gohan looked down he saw brown shoes that looked slightly familiar, but he wasn't sure where from. 

"Dad?" Vegeta repeated. 

"You dare touch my ears?" The figure bellowed in a slightly husky voice. "Damn you!" 

Goku blinked, turning silver. That wasn't much of a threat. Quite pathetic actually. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. 

"Dad?" Vegeta repeated again. Gohan, finally had enough of his father, so to speak, picked him up and duct taped his mouth from the roll from the pocket that didn't exist.

"Dad?" Vegeta repeated yet again.

"Why hello Mr. Piccolo" Gohan smirked.

"What?" Piccolo asked startled. But then he regained his composure. "Uh… What are you talking about? I'm not Piccolo! I'm am..." He paused. "I am Flute!!" 

"Dad?" Vegeta repeated. 

"Flute huh?" Gohan smirked slightly as a wind came along and blew his hood away. "Sure, I believe you..." 

Piccolo's - ah I mean Flute's (*snorts*) antenna popped out, and waved wildly in the breeze. Goku, who decided to turn into the colour of the duct tape, jumped and began to swing on the antenna.

"Dad?" Vegeta repeated again. Gohan couldn't resist it, he duct taped Vegeta's mouth as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Piccolo screamed like a little school girl as his head hung down from the weight. "Get off me!" 

But Goku was having fun swinging himself off Piccolo's body, he wouldn't let go. 

"Mmphf?" Vegeta tried to ask. 

"Goku let go!" Gohan yelled.

"MWEEEEE" Goku shrieked, muffled through the duct tape. Taking matters into his own hands, Gohan yanked his 'father' off of Piccolo. Uh, Flute.

"Mmphf?" Vegeta asked again.

Gohan ripped the duct tape very fast off of Goku's mouth.

It was actually a wonder why it hadn't come off before. Because only Goku and Vegeta's mouths were shut, but their arms were free, so they could've just taken the tape off themselves. But there was a reason why they didn't do that a reason that. Vegeta probably thought about it, but Goku was just stupid so he didn't think of it and probably just thought he was stuck. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed in pain as the tape was ripped off. 

Picc- Flute sat on the ground and rubbed his antenna trying to sooth the pain. 

Vegeta was rolling around with muffled laughter at the young Goku's predicament. Then, just to piss Goku off, Gohan snoopy danced. Gohan tried to talk to Piccolo again. "Hiya Mr. PICCOLO!"

Suddenly another Piccolo flew into view. "Dammit!!" The new Piccolo yelled. "Stupid brother!! Flute go HOME!" Flute looked up. 

"NO!" He said back childishly. "You can't make me!" 

But Piccolo didn't care what Flute was thinking, saying, doing or talking, he just Ki blasted Flute and sent him to HFIL. 

"Hey!" Goku said angrily while rubbing his green chin. "You just killed my swing! You're not a very nice person!"

"That's right kid!" Piccolo cried. "I am EVIL!! Pure EEEVIIIIL!!" 

"Oh, right. So YOU'RE the real Piccolo." Gohan commented. "Hmm. You sure are weak before you trained me."

"WHAT?" Goku asked.

"MMPH?" Vegeta asked

"WHAT?" All the Fred's asked

"WHAT?" All the Tom's asked

"WHAT?" All the Harry's asked. Now Piccolo was pissed. C'mon, wouldn't you be pissed if you were called weak? And somebody had told you that you trained them?

"Mmphf?" Vegeta asked. Gohan was waiting for that. Vegeta just wouldn't stop asking. So, just to shut him up, Gohan ripped the tape from Vegeta's mouth. 

"ARGH!!! Damn brat!" 

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo said as though nothing had happened. 

"Well... Nothing." Gohan stopped him self. If he were to tell Piccolo then he might never become good and join sides with Goku and then this whole timeline would be screwed. 

Then Gohan looked around. Blue Goku. Vegeta wearing pink. Piccolo had a brother. And Fred, Dick and Harry day? Gohan was wrong; this time line was already screwed. 

He'd had enough. "I've had enough" he said, and this showed that he'd had enough. Yes. With that he started to hover, and do the snoopy dance in mid air. Damn, he really was addicted! Maybe He should go to SDA. Snoopy Dancers Anonymous.

But then he thought, would there even be an SDA? As far as he knew he was the only one how could do the Snoopy dance. Was he doomed to a life of Snoopying? He shrugged. Probably. 

As he danced, Piccolo looked up at him with that look of I-Wish-I-Could-Do-That in his eyes. So he tried to do it. But he was only have right. He just didn't have the right... Oh what do you call it.... puh-zang? Yes, that was it. Piccolo just didn't have the right puh-zang. 

"Where are you going brat?" Vegeta asked as he hovered too. "You're not leaving my sight till I get an answer to my question!" 

But Gohan kept flying away, so Vegeta followed.

Piccolo watched as the two flew of and decided that he'd go with them to get away from *that*. "*That*" just happened to be Goku. Stupid drooling boy. So Piccolo started flying too. 

Now, Goku couldn't fly, but he could jump high! Really high! So when Piccolo flew off Goku jumped high to catch up with him, then hung on to him by the cape before climbing up it and sitting on Piccolo's head. 

Suddenly, Gohan dropped, and fell, on purpose mind you, into a deep, deep pool of water. Yeah. Because he felt like it. And he couldn't remember what question it was that Vegeta was asking him. And he wanted to get away from the colour changing drooler. Piccolo wasn't so bad.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was having a dilemma. "AHHH!!!" he screamed in his girlish scream. The drooler was on him!! ON HIM!!! "NOO!!!" But then he lost concentration and fell. And he fell into some water. He tried to get out but he couldn't. He was tied up in his cape.  

Then, he remembered that he like to drink water. So he drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank.... you get the idea. He basically drank the lake dry, and lay at the bottom looking like a big water balloon. Or rather, to Goku, a big trampoline. 

His clothes were bursting at the seams and his shoulder pads weren't nearly big enough. He felt something bouncing. On his stomach. Trying to look over his huge stomach, he saw Goku jumping up and down on him. Aggravated, he let the water out, fast and right in Goku's face, so the boy went flying. 

"YAY" All the Fred's cheered.

"YAY" All the Dick's cheered.

"YAY" All the Harry's cheered.

"YAY" Piccolo cheered.

"YAY" Gohan cheered.

"YES!!!! AT LAST!!!" Vegeta cheered.

"Wait a minute? How did all of the Freds, Dicks and Harrys get here?" Piccolo asked Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged. Gohan took the opportunity and flew off while they were distracted.

So he flew. And he flew. And he flew. And he flew. And he flew. And he flew. And he flew. And he flew. And he flew. And he flew. And so he was flying for a while. But then he came to a house. A dome shaped house. With words written on it. Big words. With letters. Yes, you guess it. He was at Capsule Corp. He was going to steal the Dragon Radar. He wanted out of this hellhole! Stupid Goku!

So he landed outside the CC, and walked inside. Well, the Capsule Corperation is not somewhere you can just walk inside. But that damned Goku gene was back, and Gohan did just that. Walked inside. Because of the Goku gene. So he was caught in a trap. In fact, it was a highly embarrassing trap, a noose caught him around the ankle, and he ended up on the ceiling. And for once, he didn't snoopy dance.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice said behind him as he hung from the roof. 

Gohan swung himself around to see who was talking to him. He came eye to eye with a pair of blue eyes. 

"What tha hell?" Gohan yelled. He struggled to get out of the trap and run away. For what he saw was so hideous, so horrific, so ANNOYING that he needed to get out. He NEEDED to. "HELP!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELP ME!!!" 

It was.... Dun dun DUN!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!! With toilet paper stuck to his shoe. (Android 71 begins to chew MiraiGee-Chan's shoes) Still Gohan kicked, and screamed, and panicked. He swung back and forth from the ceiling, desperately trying to get away from the demon spawn

After 6 hours 32 minutes and fifty-four seconds of struggling he finally gave up, realizing that Trunks was in control of this situation. When he had stopped he glared at Trunks for a while then realized something. Trunks wasn't this tall. His Trunks would be looking UP at him not be level with him. And this Trunk had longer hair. And he was wearing a cool jacket. In fact, he now knew for certain that this wasn't his Trunks. What was the clue you ask? It was the cool jacket. His Trunks' fashion sense wasn't the same as this one's. Hell, what fashion sense? This Trunk looked cool, not nerdy, gay or annoying, but cool. 

But he still had toilet paper stuck to his shoe. (Android 71 has eaten all of MiraiGee-Chan's shoes) Trunks glared back. Why was this man cursing him as he hung upside down from his ceiling. Why was he even there? Although, he did look rather familiar, so he unsheathed his sword, and cut him down. Unfortunately for Gohan, he landed on his head.

But fortunately there was nothing in there.

Android 71: Whaddya mean there's nothing there?

MiraiGee-Chan: i mean he has no brains!

Android 71: how so???

MiraiGee-Chan: as in *rattles empty piggy bank* there's nothing there. as in stupid. 

Android 71: So all that study was a waste?

MiraiGee-Chan: yup! the studying's the reason he's so stupid. he had his face in those books so much that his brain suffered from lack of oxygen

Android 71: how kool! Oh, and MiraiGee-Chan?

MiraiGee-Chan: yea what?

Android 71: It's spelt Arse.

MiraiGee-Chan: *muttering* stupid english ppl and their accents... (not meaning to b racist, mainly pointed at 71) 

Android 71: Muahahaha!!! I can talk about something truley disgusting and make it sound like fine art with my refined accent!

MiraiGee-Chan: sooooo? I can talk about something truly disgusting and make it sound like it really is!

Android 71: Yea...

MiraiGee-Chan: i win!!! 

Android 71: No!! I can make disgusting things sound disgusting!

MiraiGee-Chan: suuuuure u can... i believe u.... ahem not!

Android 71: Pig guts!

Android 71: See! Disgusting!

MiraiGee-Chan: wow... its amazing... how stupid u r... u could give Gohan a run for his money.... pig guts? pft thats not disgusting...

Android 71: Well I know something. *Whispers in in MiraiGee-Chan's ear* *CENSORED*

MiraiGee-Chan: *runs away screaming*

Android 71: MUAHAHAHAHAH!!


	4. Dragon Radars Dragon Radars Dragon Radar...

You Wouldn't Believe He Wasn't On Drugs

Gohan sat rubbing his head for a while. The whole world was spinning. It was like a Roller coaster ride. But unfortunately, Roller coasters made him sick, so he threw up all over his shoes. The stuff that came out was a grayish colour, with those little carrot bits in it. But the only problem was that the last time he had had carrots was.... ten, maybe twenty years ago. 

And then he remembered. His shoes weren't waterproof.

"SHIT!" he yelled, jumping up. Then, all of a sudden, the sick just... just... disappeared. Good thing too, otherwise he might want to start finding out where those carrots came from. Forgetting about the sick, he finally turned his attentions to the Trunks thing. If it really was a kind of Trunks.

"You alright there?" Trunks asked him with a concerned look on his face. 

At this Gohan was amazed. His voice was so smooth! It was so different from the voices of his Trunks. His Trunks' voice was so annoying, so squeaky that it could brake glass, and even expensive China, which happened on a special occasion last year sometime, Bulma wouldn't stop yelling for weeks. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gohan said dusting himself off. But his multi-tasking gene got knock slightly of course with the fall and he wasn't able to stand and brush himself off without falling over. So he fell on his ass, adding a couple more bruises. 

The tall Trunksy thing extended a hand and offered it to help Gohan up. Gohan was wary. If he touched the small, annoying, gay Trunks hand, he'd usually be ill for a couple of weeks. But then throwing caution to the wind (which promptly flew back and hit him in the face), he took the offered hand, and hauled himself up.

"So why were you trying to get into my house?" The Trunks-like creature asked. But Gohan was unable to answer. He was to busy staring at him hand. It was weird. He had touched Trunks' hand, and yet, there was nothing left on his own. No snot sticking there, or drool, or left over food, or greasy hair or... or... anything. His hand was clean. Shocked to the bone, he fainted.

The Trunksy thing (Oh hell, lets call him Trunks), stood there, shocked. 

"He must have concussion" he told himself. But talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness... oh, well. Trunks picked Gohan up, and put him on the couch. When Gohan decided to wake up, not that he knew his name was Gohan, he was going to get some answers.

"Trunks?" A voice whispered from the corner of the room. It was a small voice, slightly sweet but mainly high pitched and annoying. 

Inwardly, Trunks groaned. He couldn't be bothered with the kid today. It had been a very stressful day. First of all he had to wake up a nine o'clock. NINE dammit!!! And then his evil step mother made him do house work and, while sweeping, he broke a nail! Then this intruder comes. It had been the worst day of his life. 

The small, whiny crybaby (who was also a coward), came over to where Trunks was sitting and put his hands on the denim clad knee. But Trunks didn't wear jeans, so it was some other kind of material clad knee. But the THING was touching him!!!!

His day just got even worse. "Whose that?" The little boy asked him, pointing over to where Gohan lay. 

But before Trunks could answer the stupid little boys' question, something came crashing into the window. Trunks watched in amazement and three people managed to disentangle themselves from each other. "Wow!!! Let's do that again!!!" said a slightly older boy than the one touching Trunks, who was wearing and orange gi, and was drooling all the way down to his water repelling shoes.

"Oh GOD!!" Now he'd have to clear up all the glass, and not to mention drool!!! The small thing, who had the dragonball hat still on his head, (Okay, it's small, whiny Gohan), wandered over to meet the child who was a little older than him (who we know as that dammned Chibi Goku). Vegeta looked all around the room, for the older, unconcious Gohan to ask him that pathetic question yet again. And Piccolo... not Flute... stood with one foot against the wall, and his arms crossed over his chest, looking very Piccolo-ish. 

"HI!!!" Chibi Gohan screamed to the other little boy.

"HI!!!" Chibi Goku screamed in return. "You wanna dance? I know this cool dance! It's called the snoopy dance!!" And he started trying to do the snoopy dance. But alas, since he was so untalented at... well, everything ('cept fighting) he failed miserably. 

But when Chibi Gohan tried to do it... well, let's just say it left a lot to be desired.

Meanwhile, Gohan had had the worst nightmare, of which he woke up from, only to see those two trying to do the snoopy dance. The sight was so bad, so horrific, that his eyes were burning. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed in agony. 

And so he promptly passed out again. The cool Trunks had had enough. (Had had, had had, had had...) "EVERYBODY SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!" Vegeta stopped asking the stupid question. Chibi Goku and Chibi Gohan stopped the crappy attempts at snoopy dancing. Piccolo did nothing. Well except almost die from pain, and the sound of that voice was very VERY loud to his ears. Our Gohan slept on.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE!!!???" He screamed at them. He glared a glared that was close to the glare that only Vegeta could glare. But suddenly he burst into tears, "Look what you've done! The windows broken! My floors been chucked up (the sick reappeared right in front of him) on and drooled on! There are to annoying little kids in my house!!" Chibi Goku and Chibi Gohan didn't notice this comment was aimed at them and promptly started searching through closest, pulling everything out of it's place to find the 'other' annoying kids.

Then, he had an idea. All of a sudden, Chibi Gohan, Chibi Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo found themselves locked in the closet. Luckily it was a special Saiyan/Human/Nammekian proof closet, so nobody could escape. It was also sound proof. At this point, our hero (is he really?) Gohan woke up. Yes, Hero is right, 'cause suddenly Gohan was no longing in his gi with non-existent fly and pocket, but in a black spandex suit, green fabric and a red cape, with a bug-like helmet on. Gohan saw his reflection in the mirror (which had been slightly banged up by the Chibis) and screamed. Looking around in horror, the only person he saw was Trunks. "WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF SICK FREAK WHO LIKES TO DRESS PEOPLE UP IN WEIRD COSTUMES WHILE THEY'RE UNCONCIOUS?!" 

Trunks blinked. "No!!! Um.... it just appeared????" He walked over some drool, and should have slipped over, but cool people don't do things like that. So he didn't slip over. That's good. He walked over to Gohan and pressed the button on his watch. Leaving Gohan naked.

As Gohan felt the clothes disappear off his body and he calmed himself down. Trunks was turning bright red, but Gohan didn't think anything of it because Goku did it all the time. Suddenly, a breeze came from seemingly nowhere and Gohan shivered.  Wondering why he was so cold, he looked down. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. While he was screaming, his clothes came back, somehow, but He didn't realize, so he screamed all the more. Finally, he ran out of breath screaming, so stopped. He turned to Trunks and held out a hand. 

"Hi. M'names Gohan."

Trunks' eyes widened. Frantically, he looked from the closet to the man in front of him, wondering how the little Chibi made a copy of himself. "I always knew he was a freak experiment gone wrong." he muttered to himself. Gohan eyed him warily. Talking to yourself was one of the first signs of madness, maybe this Trunks wasn't safe. 

"Okaaaay... want some help tidying up?" he offered, seeing all the drool, glass and sick everywhere. His mother would have a fit if she saw this. Thank god he was free from her. And Bulma. And Trunks. Well, the annoying one anyway.

"Sure! Thanks." Trunks said happily. 

"Ok, you clean this room and I'll get the others, k?" Gohan said as he walked out of the room with a wave. 

"But this is the only dirty one!" ... But Gohan had already left, and was currently searching for the dragon radar. 

He searched low and he searched high. Giving up on the high, he landed on the ground, and walked out the hallway into a room, as the radar wasn't high or low in the hallway. The room was a bathroom. Gohan decided that he could do with a nice hot bath, so he drew one up. He then threw away the piece of paper it was drawn on, and turned on the taps for real.

Yes, he did, for you see drawing was not one of Gohan's many talents, in fact the bath only looked like nails scratching on a towel, as he didn't have any paper to draw it on. 

So Gohan sat in the bath for about an hour, feeling slightly uncomfortable as something pointy was sticking into his ass. Pulling the thing out from under him, Gohan saw that it was the dragon radar... only problem was, when he sat on it, he broke it. 

"Dammit!!!" he swore, but due to censoring, it came out as "******!!!" The radar was also filled with water. He got out, dried himself, and left ink all over as he used the towel he drew on, then got dressed. Doing up the non existent fly, he then shoved the broken, wet radar into his non existent pocket, and walked out of the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, he stepped on something. Looking at his foot he saw that he had stepped on another dragon radar. "You broke it!!!" Trunks screamed as he came up the hallway. "We only have two of those you know!!" 

"****!" Gohan said but another censor came along and beeped it. Feeling slightly peed off, he stomped out of CC and down a street where a poor man was selling all sorts of things from watches, to tickets, to dragon radars, to kites. God knows why this man was poor, but he was.

So he bought one. Then another one, as he felt bad about breaking both of the ones at CC. Then he realized why the man was so poor. He was giving the stuff away fro free. The man obviously didn't know what money was, as he looked quite insulted when Gohan offered him some. Then he snoopy danced all the way back to the CC, as he was feeling slightly more happy now.

Knocking on the CC door, he waited till Trunks answered, then threw the Dragon radar to him and flew off, he was going to find the dragon balls if it killed him… maybe not killed… maybe just hurt badly. 

MiraiGee-Chan: hmmm.... wat to say, wat to say...

Android 71: Dunno. Maybe we should quesion our sanity?

MiraiGee-Chan: HI sanity!!! whose ur fav. character?

Android 71: Sanity: Mr Popo.

MiraiGee-Chan: but mr popo's gay!!! hes all like 'oooo i hav a magic carpet! im better than u!!!'

Android 71: Sanity: Mr Popo do not lie!

MiraiGee-Chan: i didnt say he lied! i just said that he's gay

Android 71: Sanity: Mr Popo love Kami.

MiraiGee-Chan: my point exactly

MiraiGee-Chan: and dende

MiraiGee-Chan: stupid perve

Android 71: Lets stop questioning our sanity now... I'm rather worried.

MiraiGee-Chan: really? i not!! *starts dancing*

Android 71: *blinks, tries to snoopy dance, fails.*

MiraiGee-Chan: haha!! *tries to snoopy dance, succeeds but does not hav the right puh-zang like gohan does*

Android 71: Right, thats it. We have to buy some puh-zang, now.

MiraiGee-Chan: *runs off to store*

MiraiGee-Chan: *runs back when she realizes she could just buy it from the poor guy*

Android 71: Yeah! For free!!! *gets some puh-zang* How do we get it to work?

MiraiGee-Chan: maybe we should try to figure out how to get it open *curses* stupid child proof lids..

Android 71: *has a tantrum and throws it on the ground*

MiraiGee-Chan: *shrugs and joins in throwing bottle onto ground too*

Android 71: *beats fists and feet on the floor... etc with classic Tantrum stuff*


	5. PRAISE ME! and sally the penguin

You Wouldn't Believe He Wasn't on Drugs

Gohan was flying while he looked at the radar trying to find out where to go. Multi-tasking. But he was going in the wrong direction so he turned around and went around the other way.   
Mean while.....  
"Where are we again?" Goku asked Chibi Gohan as he turned as black as the night sky, which is really navy blue.   
"I dunno!" Chibi Gohan said with tears in his eyes.   
"Ok! Let's go this way!" He pointed in a random direction and they walked.... into a wall...   
"Pssst.... Vegeta!" Piccolo whispered. He got Vegeta's attention and pointed to the window. "Quick!" The Prince nodded and they snuck out of the room.  
Although, while he was sneaking, his boot slipped, and he fell on his ARSE.  
He now had ARSE bruises, but not as impressive as Gohan's ones. These weren't bruises you could brag over to your friends. Not that Vegeta had any friends anyway. Chibi Goku and Chibi Gohan, (Along with Piccolo, who was hiding somewhere) might have been his friends, but he certainly wouldn't show any butt bruises to them  
besides he hadn't clean down there for weeks.  
Mean while....  
Gohan was in Romania. Not that he knew where that was. But wherever it was he was there. And he found a Dragon ball. It was yellow and shiny with stars in it. Gohan started to fly while he stared at the ball. Soooo shiny and prettiful. Now that isn't a word but Gohan didn't care at the moment 'cause he was starring at the ball. As he was flying over the ocean he flew into something hard. Something human. Then he got knocked out.   
And so, he fell into the sea. The person he knocked into decided that they should help Gohan outta the sea, otherwise he would drown. Mebbe that wasn't a bad thing. ANYway, he flew down, and dragged Gohan outta the sea, slung him across his shoulder and flew back to dry land. Where he dumped him under a tree then began to eat loadsa noodles.  
As he ate he sat wandering why he helped the worthless human out of the water. He also wandered what the hell he was doing on this planet and how he got here. Maybe he was supposed to destroy it... but he couldn't bring himself to do it, they made really good noodles here. Suddenly he heard a voice, "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
It was his Prince Vegeta! Yelling and clutching his ARSE for some reason. He stood up, waited for Vegeta to land, and bowed deeply. He bowed so deeply, his nose got stuck in the sand and try as he might, he couldn't get it out.  
Suddenly, Gohan awoke and all he saw was a strange mans ass and Vegeta clutching his own ass and hoping about. Ok.... He then saw something evil. Something that would bring doom on him for the rest of the adventure. It was Chibi Goku and Chibi Gohan riding on nimbus, one laughing, one screaming, and both of them a blinding shade of white.  
"No... noooooo!!" He scrambled up the tree as fast as he could, and hid in the leaves. As there were only two leaves left on the tree, it wasn't particularly easy to hide. So both the annoying chibi's saw him.  
"GOHAN!" The chibi Goku yelled, speeding up to him, using the new guy's arse as a springboard, and latching onto his leg. Gohan screamed his head off, and the man finally managed to get his nose outta the sand.  
Then he saw who it was who had there nose in the sand and he screamed again but this time in a more girlish voice. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!" Gohan flew. Right into the man. "Daddy?"   
The man looked down at him confused and tried to peel Gohan's limbs off him. "Get off brat!"   
"Daddy?" Vegeta asked.   
"I'm not you're father kid!"   
"Daddy!!!!" Gohan said again, completely ignoring Vegeta and the fact his daddy wasn't his daddy. Yes. Chibi Goku was still attached his Gohan's leg, but Gohan kicked him off, and he flew into the sea. Chibi Gohan was still sitting on the un moving Nimbus, screaming his head off, and turning a pale green.  
"Daddy!" Gohan yelled again, and Chibi Gohan threw up into the sea and on Chibi Goku  
"Get off Kid!!! I'm not your father!!!" The man yelled.  
"Yes you are!! You look just like him!!!" Gohan said then screamed "DADDY!" again.  
"I'm not! I am Kakarot-" The man started but Gohan let off a triumphant little shout and he couldn't finish.  
"See told you!! My father's Saiyan name was Kakarot!" Gohan let got of the man's leg and snoopy danced.   
"WILL YOU STOP THAT DANCING FOR A SECOND AND LET ME CONTINUE!!??" The man yelled.   
Gohan stopped dancing immediately. "Ok dad sorry."   
"I am NOT your father. I am Kakarot-" The man paused to see if Gohan would react again, he didn't. "And Radditz's long lost brother that was never talked about until I got my own movie. That's right! I am Turles!! FEAR ME!!!!!!!"   
Gohan stared mouth open. "You mean that movie that never made sense with the series?"   
"Yes!! Praise me!!!!"   
Chibi Goku, meanwhile, was trying to was off the sick by swimming around in circles, which made him dizzy Round, and round, and round, and round, and round... ever notice that if you say a word over, and over, it doesn't make sense anymore? ANYway, Chibi Gohan's crying was getting louder, and louder, and nimbus was getting more and more annoyed, so the cloud chucked the chibi off. Who screamed cos he couldn't swim. Unluckily, Chibi Goku saved his new friend.   
"Waitaminute," said Gohan, wasn't that the move where I ended up Naked?  
Gohan shook his head to get rid of the sexual fantasies about himself and wiped the drool off his chin.  
Mean while...  
Where the hell am I? Piccolo was in Antarctica. Very cold there. Lot of penguins though. Piccolo liked penguins so he waddled around with them for a while. While he waddled around with Sally the penguin discussing her 3 chicks he tripped over. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Something shiny and yellow. A dragon ball. He should probably get this to Gohan. "Eh, who cares?" and he threw it over his shoulder and into the water , the freezing cold water that was REALLY Deep.   
Mean while...  
Why am I hopping again? Vegeta asked himself. But as soon as he sat down he remembered. "AHHHHH!!!" He jumped up and started dancing. "MY ASS!!!!!!!"  
For no reason, Gohan decided to start snoopy dancing again. Yeah! This was fun! He should do it more often! So he did.  
Turles looked curiously at his nephew. And tried the dance. Did he have the puh zang for it?  
Gohan stared... and stared.... and stared.... and stared....and stared.... and stared....and stared....and stared.... till his eyes started to water. Turles could snoopy dance! That amazing! "Wow! you can do it!! You have the puh-zang!!!"   
"Course I can you idiot! It's a dance that had gone down through our family for ages.... Kakarot couldn't do it though.... but he was stupid..." Turles explained  
"What about Chibi Gohan? He's part of the family and he can't do it."   
"Well, he's stupid too then."   
"Oh, ok."   
Mean while...  
"Oh Sally that's horrible!" Piccolo said. "He left you just like that with the boys? That man needs a good talking too."   
"Squeak."   
"What do you mean he's a penguin not a man?"   
"Squeak."  
"Ohhhhh..."  
At that point, Sally started jumping up and down on the spot, while flapping her flippers to get the point across.  
Piccolo nodded knowingly. "I see what you mean!" he said.  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Turles were doing the snoopy dance at the same time. Everybody stood and watched, even Vegeta, who was clutching his arse still.  
They all stood in awe of/at (cant decide which) them. Then Trunks came along and stood in awe too.   
"Yeah! I know I'm good! Praise me!!" Turles said as everyone clapped. Gohan sulked.   
"I wish Piccolo were here."   
Mean while...  
"Sorry Sally, It's been a pleasure meeting you, but I am wanted else where." Piccolo said to the penguin apologetically.   
"Squeak."   
Piccolo gasped. "You are a very perverted penguin you know! Laterz hun!" and he flew off.  
"SQUEAKK!!!!"  
So he flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, and flew, till he ended up where he was, and Sally ended up glomping his leg.  
"Squeeeeeeaaaak!!"  
"Okay, okay you can come. But behave yourself!"  
"Squeak."  
"Right."  
And so they flew back to Gohan.  
"Hey look! It's Piccolo!" Chibi Goku yelled as he went black.  
"A...A.....a.....a...." Turles stuttered. "A green man!"   
"My prayers were answered!" Gohan jumped up and down in excitement. He missed his Piccolo. His green skin. His green ears, his green antennae (Sp?), his green feet (not that he's ever seen them), his .... yeah all the green stuff, he missed it. "Piccolo!!" He flew over to him but stopped in mid air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PEGUIN!!!!"   
"SQUEAK!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S EVIL!!! PURE EVIL!!!"

End chappie   
MiraiGee-Chan: Sally rocks  
Android71: LOL!  
MiraiGee-Chan: wat r u laughing at?  
Android71 .           . Mirai Gee Chan  
MiraiGee-Chan: i am sooooo confused...  
Android71: lol, start again, just put Android 71 infront of the things I already said.  
MiraiGee-Chan: start making sense or ill send sally on you  
Android 71: I laugh at your pain  
MiraiGee-Chan: but im not hurting anywhere.....   
Android 71: YOUR pain, not other people's

MiraiGee-Chan: YOUR not making any sense.....

MiraiGee-Chan: *brain explodes*  
Android 71: 0__________o  
MiraiGee-Chan: now i hurt not!  
Android 71: Fads  
MiraiGee-Chan: god do you no how many spelling mistakes we've written?  
AnDrOiD 71: SiX tHoUsAnD oNe HuNdReD aNd EiGhTy ThReE?  
MiraiGee-Chan: SiX tHoUsAnD oNe HuNdReD aNd EiGhTy FoUr actually but you were close  
Android 71: WOO!  
MiraiGee-Chan: and we kept spelling penguin wrong....  
Android 71: We did? Pengween?  
MiraiGee-Chan: yup....  
Android 71: Pengwin?  
MiraiGee-Chan: i dunno.....  
Android 71: Dog?  
MiraiGee-Chan: chicken?  
Android 71: Aardvark?   
MiraiGee-Chan: llama?  
Android 71: My left big toe?  
MiraiGee-Chan: venus?

Android 71: A snot ball?  
MiraiGee-Chan: orlando bloom? *droolz*  
Android 71: 0_o he does nothing for me  
MiraiGee-Chan: i no he does nothing for you.... youre more of a lucy liu type person  
Android 71: *dies*  
MiraiGee-Chan: not sure if that a good thing but ok.... right this convo is ending now coz i hav nothing to say and my printer jsut went wako

Android 71: Plus I'm dead.

MiraiGee-Chan: True

Android 71: Probably a good thing.

MiraiGee-Chan: probably?

Android 71: *Nods and head rolls off*

MiraiGee-Chan: ok I cant b bother writing anymore 


End file.
